


Pega-me

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Já vais? Vá lá, ainda não é tão tarde. Podes subir, si quiseres. Queres ver a minha coleção de insetos?”“O que é este, Yu, uma tentativa de engatar-me?”“Não, não é. Tenho também um gafanhoto, vá lá, sobe!”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Pega-me

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Pega-me**

Era tarde.

Sabia bem fora, e Keito estava feliz do feito que Yuto tivesse proposto de voltar a pé do restaurante onde tinham jantado.

Tinham quase chegado à casa do menor, e Keito estava mais que aliviado. Desde que tinham começado a caminhar tinha o irrefreável instinto de tomar-lhe a mão, mas não queria de forma alguma ceder.

Não estava da sua natureza, aliás, tomar esse tipo de iniciativa.

Quando chegaram frente ao portão do palácio onde vivia Yuto pararam-se, e Keito começou a sentir-se de repente desconfortável.

Mudou o peso dum pé ao outro enquanto Nakajima procurava as chaves, e quando viu-o abrir renunciou a todas as intenções que tinha pela noite e suspirou.

“Bem, então é bom que vá. Boa noite, Yu...” começou a dizer depressa, a ver o menor remoer no limiar e sorrir-lhe.

“Já vais? Vá lá, ainda não é tão tarde. Podes subir, si quiseres. Queres ver a minha coleção de insetos?”

Keito ficou abismado pela proposta, e ficou em silêncio uns segundos antes de olhar ao rapaz aos olhos, a tentar de compreender as suas reais intenções.

Por fim, no entanto, sorriu-lhe, a aproximar-se e a estender o braço, e roçou ligeiramente a sua mão.

“O que é este, Yu, uma tentativa de engatar-me?” murmurou, a achar de ver claramente qual fosse o objetivo de Yuto.

Pero o rapaz inclinou a cabeça, encolheu os ombros e não deixou-se tomar pelo ambiente.

“Não, não é. Tenho também um gafanhoto, vá lá, sobe!” disse-lhe outra vez, a entrar no portão à espera que o maior seguisse-lhe.

Keito ficou de boca aberta, a sentir-se de repente tolo pela façanha, mais só pôde segui-lo até o ascensor e depois até a porta do seu apartamento, a ficar em silêncio.

Quando Yuto dirigiu-se ao salão e ele estabeleceu que o que queria era mesmo mostrar-lhe a sua coleção de insetos, foi teimoso.

Tempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, foi isso que achou enquanto aproximava-se ao menor, a tomar-lhe um braço e a para-lo antes que fizesse qualquer coisa tivesse em mente.

Yuto, no entanto, não deu-lhe o tempo de pôr em prática o planeado, e a reduzir ainda mais a distancia entre deles meteu-lhe uma mão na nuca, a tira-lo contra si e a tocar os seus lábios com os seus próprios.

Keito ficou imóvel, a beija-lo e a deixar-se beijar, sem poder fazer nada para contrastar a repentina confusão.

Quando separaram-se, Yuto sorriu com expressão satisfeita.

“Eis, Keito.” disse-lhe. “ _Esta_ era uma tentativa de engatar-te.”

Okamoto estava prestes a responder que a tentativa tinha sido bem sucedida, e que não era justo fazer troça dele dessa maneira tão evidente, mas o menor não deu-lhe o tempo.

“E agora... queres ver a minha coleção ou não?”

Keito ergueu uma sobrancelha.

E por fim acenou com a cabeça.

O instinto dizia-lhe que, se queria obter resultados, a única opção era a de agrada-lo.


End file.
